So Close
by CaptainAgron
Summary: Ever since Quinn became pregnant she became a loner and changed her look. Now it's senior year and she's still one of the outcast with no friends until the new girl Rachel Berry just can't take a hint. Quinn became accustomed to having no friends, but something about this girl is just hard to say no. However, once they get close can Quinn control her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**So Close**

**Chapter One: Senior Year**

They say everyone should make their senior year memorable. Do all the fun senior activities, spend it making memories with your friends, Homecoming, Prom, senior skip day the list goes on. Though it's not easy when one goes from being top dog to the bottom of the social food chain. All of those fun _activities_ don't really seem to matter anymore. At least for Quinn Fabray. She once had it all, but one little slip up really took a toll on her popularity status. No one wanted to be friends with the pregnant girl, even afterwards, and no one wanted to be friends with the girl that once tormented them now that she got a taste of her own medicine.

Now a year and a half later and starting her senior year she was still at the bottom. No friends, except the skanks, and no plans on making a memorable senior year. Who was she going to make them with anyways? She just planned on plowing through the year, graduating, and leaving this place she once called home; it certainly doesn't feel like home anymore.

Quinn found herself in her usual spot under the bleachers. It was her little safe haven in school since no one really came here knowing it was the skank's spot, but they moved to a new set of bleachers on the opposite side of the field so Quinn had it all to herself which she preferred. Peace, quiet, and no one to bother her until she had to leave her little spot for class.

Thankfully, she always gets there early so she always had an hour to waste. So she lugged her bag over to the little corner where she took a seat on the cold concrete. Her legs were pulled against her body; knees exposed from the wear and tear of her old black jeans where she propped her chin as she dug around her bag off to the side. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and the book she was currently reading Quinn let out a heavy sigh.

Bringing the cigarette to her lips she flicked the lighter a few times to ignite a small flame. After a few tries she lit up and took a few drags before a stream a smoke slipped through her lips. She never smoked before for many reasons; her parents being the main one and then Cheerios, because if Coach Sylvester caught a whiff of nicotine you would be off the team. Sticking her cigarette in the corner of her mouth she opened the book and began reading, but before she could get too engrossed in her novel the crunching of grass; then, the transition onto concrete could be heard nearby.

Looking to the left she saw a short brunette girl. To Quinn she looked like she was five years old and got lost on the way to her first day of kindergarten. With an expressionless face the pink haired girl sat the book down next to her where her bag was and outstretched her legs. "So are you gonna keep standing there, or do need something?" she asked not making eye contact. Out of the corner of her eye she could the girl shift from foot to foot rather nervously. Huffing Quinn lolled her head to the side and raised her brows questioningly. "Do you need something? Do you not speak English? Are you stupid? Are yo-"

"I can speak fine thank you," a soft, but audible voice said. The corner of Quinn's lip quirked up. "Are you always so rude?" she countered. The smirk on Quinn's face disappeared as quickly as it came at the remark. "I'll take that as a yes," the brunette spoke before hesitantly walking underneath the bleachers. Hazel eyes squinted at the girl the further she walked in till she was nearly right in front of Quinn. "Hi, uh. I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. I'm new here!" she said rather excitedly with a bright smile.

Quinn looked up at Rachel from her spot on the ground with an unreadable expression. "Yeah," the punk drawled as she took another drag. "Well, welcome to William McKinley also known as Hell. I'm so sorry," Quinn said adding a forced smile before turning away in hopes that this new girl would get the hit that she really just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately when she felt a shoulder bump with hers Quinn knew it was going to be a long morning. "Is there something you need?" she asked as she scooted to the side after placing her bag in her lap putting space between her and this complete stranger.

"Well," Rachel started mimicking Quinn's motions returning the pair to their close proximity, "it's the first day and I was hoping to get here early," she said looking at Quinn with her big brown eyes, "and make a friend, or two." The small girl still had a smile plastered on her face that caused Quinn to question if this girl really ever stopped smiling.

"Oh, you want a friend? You came to the wrong person then," Quinn simply said.

Rachel had a quizzical expression. "You don't want to be friends?" she asked, her voice hinting a hurt tone.

Rolling her eyes Quinn ran a hand through her shaggy pink and blonde hair. "Listen, I'm doing you a favor. Go be friends with someone else." With that Quinn started putting her things in her bag. Once all her items were packed she stood up while taking the now little stub of a cigarette out of her mouth and threw it on the ground to put out with her boot.

The tall mysterious punk began to stalk off towards the school; deciding she would find a different spot since her old one wasn't useful at the moment. Before she got too far she faintly heard Rachel call out, "Can I at least get your name?"

Stopping Quinn stood there in the grass, scuffing her boot in the dirt, and closing her eyes for just a moment. "Quinn. My name is Quinn," she replied loudly enough for Rachel to hear her without turning around. With that Quinn was gone leaving Rachel all by herself.

_**A/N: I have a few chapters already written for this story. If it gets good feedback I'll post chapter 2 next week when I have some time. Let me know what you guys think! I also apologize for any punctuation, or grammatical error. – Chelsie xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So Close**

**Chapter Two: Hey, Stranger!**

After that agonizingly painful morning Quinn wasn't looking forward to the equally agonizingly painful day ahead. Her first set of classes were boring; gym, math, Spanish, art, and history. She loved gym and art class, but since it's the first day every teacher, without a doubt, will be going over class rules as well as other boring first day of school stuff. Now it was her favorite time of the day; lunch. It was her break for the day from the idiots surrounding her, the judgmental looks she receives in the hallway, and the faint whispering of people gossiping behind her back.

After the search for a new spot this morning Quinn found a nice little spot outside where the janitors keep a lot of school equipment. It had a flight of stairs leading to who knows where, but it wasn't something Quinn planned on pursuing. She just needed somewhere to eat her lunch and get away.

Sitting on one of the steps Quinn munched away at her sandwich and hummed along to the song she was playing one phone. One thing though that was still on her mind was Rachel. Why Rachel? She's not too sure herself seeing as she really didn't want anything to do with her. Though Quinn would be lying if she said she wished she wasn't such a bitch and just actually tried. Someone wanted to be friends with her and it was like a chance to start over, but of course she had to go a blow it. It was for the best in her opinion, because soon Rachel would find out about her old awful ways and completely just drop her like everyone else did.

Looking down at the food in her hand she sighed as she stuffed it back in her bag now as she completely lost her appetite. It was almost time to go to her next class anyways, but before she goes she has a quick smoke.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Walking down the hall with a scowl on her face Quinn enters her science class to see that the only occupant is her teacher. The scowl she wore fades away into a more tired look while makes her way to one of the desk up front. She chooses one closest to the door so she quickly get out of class once it's over. It's not too long when everyone else starts filing in. Everyone passes her without even a glance. Turning slightly in her seat Quinn scouted out the class seeing who was in it and if any cheerios were here, because they were always the ones starting shit with her.

Noting that there really wasn't anyone worth remembering Quinn turned back around only to find a familiar animal sweater and plaid skirt. Looking up was the face of Rachel Berry smiling down at her. "Hey, stranger! Mind if I sit next to you?" Rachel asked even though she was settling in the seat next to Quinn before the pink haired girl could even answer.

"What's the point in asking if you're not even gonna let me answer?" Quinn asked with her brow quirked.

Rachel opened her mouth only to quickly close it once she realized she really didn't have an answer. So she flashed a sheepish smile at Quinn before turning around to face the teacher who was waiting for the class to quiet down.

Once settled down the teacher flashed the class a fake smile before going into a small lecture about what they would be doing this year. Quinn felt like she was going to shoot herself, because this woman didn't even sound excited even though she keeps saying everything they're going to learn is _"so exciting". _Rachel on the other hand looked excited, practically on the edge if her seat while Quinn was slouched back on the verge of falling asleep. It wasn't till the teacher wrapped up her lecture and announcing class would soon be over with. "Oh, and one more thing. If you haven't notice which I certainly hope you have, because I know you all have perfectly fine eyes that can see, you're all in pairs. So who ever you're sitting next to right now is your partner for all the labs we do for the year. You're allowed to leave when the bell rings."

Rachel excitedly turned towards Quinn with a gleam in her eye. "This is going to be great," she paused momentarily, "_partner_." She finished and gave Quinn a nudge who in return threw her head back with a groan.

The bell rang only seconds later that singled class was over. Everyone was hurry to get out, including Quinn who was first out, and already making her way to next class. She wasn't even halfway down the hall yet when she heard her name being called by who else, but Rachel. She didn't bother to look back and kept going hoping that maybe the small girl would just think Quinn couldn't hear her, but obviously that wasn't enough to stop her when she pushed herself though the crowd till she walking right by the punk. "Quinn, I'm so excited that your partner! Even though I don't know you, _know you, _I really look forward to getting to! Oh, it's going to be so much fun. I can't wait to tell my Dads I made a friend; they're going to be so excited. I know I am."

Stopping Quinn turned to her. "Do you always talk this much?" she asked in an annoyed tone. She tapped her boot before continuing her way down the hall. It was only after a short time she realized that Rachel wasn't following her which took her a bit by surprise since she so interested in Quinn both times they crossed paths. Stopping she looked back to find the small girl standing there with a puzzled expression in the middle of the hallway. Quinn contemplated just leaving her there, but something inside her just wanted to go back in check on her; and that's that she did. "Are you okay, uh, Rachel?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Fine," Rachel replied quietly.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, because Rachel wasn't being very convincing.

"Positive," was all she said before perking up. "What's your next class?"

Shifting from foot to foot the pink haired girl answered, "English with Morton. You?"

With a half-smile Rachel answered, "English with Bennett." Her smile growing she spoke again, "But one out of seven is better than none."

"One out of seven?" the punk questioned.

"One out of seven classes with you, silly!" Rachel exclaimed as she placed a hand on Quinn's bicep and squeezed it softly. "It's better than none." The crowd around the got thinner and thinner before the late bell rang. Letting out a small gasp, the hand that was gripping Quinn's arm fell. "I've never been late! Especially on the first day. I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn!" Rachel called out already halfway down the hall, but before she rounded the corner she turned back to give Quinn a small wave.

Eyes still glued to where Rachel once stood Quinn's glanced down where the aforementioned girl's hand once was before turning down the hall to her next with a small smile.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Later that day Rachel came home with a pep in her step. Walking inside her home she found her fathers in the kitchen still unpacking boxes. "Hi, Dad!" she chirped and gave a kiss to the cheek of her father, Leroy "Hello, Daddy!" she chirped again before placing a kiss to the cheek of her father, Hiram.

"Hello, sweetie," Hiram said smiling sweetly at his daughter. "How was your first day?"

"Did you make any friends?" Leroy asked in addition.

Rachel took a seat in of the bar chairs so she was facing both her Dads. "It's was great! I love all my classes and yes; I made one friend. Her name is Quinn," she explained excitedly. "She was a little stand offish at first, but I think I warmed up to her."

"That's wonderful honey," her fathers both said in unison before turning to each other and sharing a chuckle.

"Oh, and I even mentioned I have two Dads. She wasn't mad, or you know mean like other people have gotten when I mention it," she told them.

Her fathers both smiled fondly before walking around the bar to the other side and stood beside their daughter. "Well, we're happy that someone out there is so accepting," Hiram told replied.

"Once we're settled you should ask her to come over for dinner, or stay the night," Leroy offered.

"Really?" their daughter was practically bursting with excitement when both men shook their head. "Thanks, Dads!" Rachel pulled her fathers in for a group hug before she helped them finish unpacking the rest of their stuff.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quinn was lying on her back with her feet propped up on the arm of the couch with a book in her hands. As soon as she got home she called out for her Mom, but she should have known she wasn't home. So, she changed into some sweats and decided to wait for a drunk call from her Mom needing a ride home from her so called _"book club". _

Though to her surprise her mother came stumbling through the door. "Hello, Quinnie," her mother giggled lightly and the faint sound of her heels clacking against the wooden floor in the hallway. Thankfully she wasn't as hammered as she usually was, but Quinn was still a little angry that her mother drove home intoxicated.

"Why didn't you call me?" the pink haired girl asked getting up from the couch to follow after her Mom. When she got no answer she made her way into the bedroom at the end of the hall to find her mother sound asleep on her bed. Pursing her lips slightly Quinn let out a frustrated grunt before returning to the couch. As she picked up her book she grumbled under her breath, "Oh, hey Mom I made a friend by the way not that you care, or anything."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The first of week of school finally passed and everyone was getting back into the groove as they finished the second week. Well, except the freshman who would still walk into the wrong classroom, but besides that it was beginning to feel like every other school year. Except to Quinn it felt like something was missing.

"Hey, Fabray," she heard someone call behind her. The punk didn't even budge, or bother to look at the jock behind her who was approaching rapidly. "Well, if you're gonna be like that," he muttered as he walked passed her and tipped the slushie over her head.

"Ah, that's what was missing," Quinn murmured to herself as she wiped the chilly blue drink from her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair feeling the sticky syrup dripping. No one stopped to help her, but instead kept walking. Quinn heard whispers, sniggles, and cheerios laughing louder than needed just to get on the pink haired girl's nerves. Slamming her lockers as she pulled out an old t-shirt, some ripped shorts, along with a bandana Quinn made her way down the hall, head hanging so no one could see her face, and into the girl's bathroom. There she turned on the faucet till the water became warm.

Leaning against one of the other sinks with her arms crossed Quinn stood there has the memories of sophomore year flashed inside her head. She remembered when she was the one ordering the football around, giving slushie facials to the losers, and then standing there off to side as it happened. Did she feel bad about it? No. Does she now? Yes, because junior year that's what she was greeted with when she walked through those big double doors. Never had she known the humiliation she caused until she was on the other side. It felt like a walk of shame all the way to the bathroom and even worse when she had to walk around one her first day with red stains on everything she was wearing.

The creaking of the bathroom door pulled Quinn from her thoughts as she remembered she didn't even lock the bathroom door, but her panic started to lessen once she saw it was Rachel. "Oh my- Quinn what happened?" Rachel asked incredulously while her bag slipped from her hands.

"This? Oh," she began waving it off, "it's nothing."

Rachel gave Quinn a look as if she was supposed to believe that. The brunette stepped closer and reached out a finger to swipe along Quinn's jawline. "Slushie?" she questioned baffled. "Why are you covered in this?"

Groaning at the question the punk gave her a pained face "It's nothing, okay? Now can you leave so I can wash this out of my hair and change?" Rachel stood there momentarily before walking out the bathroom and leaving her bag. Quinn grunted as she went to go pick it up, but Rachel was already back, and dragging a chair behind her. "Where did you get that?"

"Quinn, we're in a school. There are chairs everywhere. Now, sit," Rachel demanded with a pat to the seat that was placed in front of the sink her new found friend had turned on. Reluctantly Quinn dragged herself over to the chair doing as Rachel said.

As Quinn leaned back Rachel went away at smoothing out her pink and blonde locks as well as getting rid of the sticky blue syrup. The tiny brunette started chatting away while Quinn closed her eyes. It was rather relaxing having Rachel do this; it put Quinn at ease a bit. It was a nice feeling as nimble fingers combed through her hair. It was so good she nearly fell asleep until to calming motions came to a halt.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned looking down at her with an amused expression. "Were you asleep?"

Scrambling out of the seat she shook her hair out. She elicited a small giggle from Rachel who had her hand up blocking herself from the water. "No," Quinn finally answered before going into one of the stales to change. She could see Rachel's feet standing by, shifting from foot to foot, in a nervous manner like she did when she first met her. "Is there something you need to ask?" The shifting stopped and it was quiet as she got dressed. Brushing herself of none existent fuzz on her shirt, she then wrapped the bandana around her head to keep her damp hair out of her face, and then opened the stale door to a petrified looking Rachel.

Quirking a brow as if to question what was going on Rachel finally spoke, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted come have dinner with my fathers and me. Maybe stay the night?"

Taken aback by the question Quinn held an expressionless face as she contemplated her answer. "Uh," she mumbled her jaw slack. It had been so long since she went to anyone's home for dinner and stay the night. Sure, she did that when she was little, but as she got older she honestly became a home body. "I'd love to, but," Quinn started yet the crushed look in Rachel's eyes made the blonde reconsider, "I'd have to ask my Mom." It was a small lie, because she never asked her Mom to do anything as late since she was never really home to begin with. The squeal of delight that Rachel conjured up put a small smile replaced Quinn's usual scowl, but she wasn't prepared for the hug.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed joyfully. "Let me give you my phone number," she finished, pulling away to scribble her address on piece of paper she then handed to the blonde. "Text me!" she called out before brushing a few damp strands back. "I hope you have a better day, Quinn."

With that she made her way out into the hallway before she was late, but just as she turned the corner she heard the punk call after her, "Thanks. For helping me clean up," she murmured loud enough for her friend to hear.

A smile spreading from ear to ear Rachel nodded her head and gave Quinn a wave who returned the gesture.


End file.
